Little Mishaps
by Cheryl2004
Summary: Dania wakes up to find herself in someone else's apartment... Chapter 5 Uploaded DISCLAIMER: Don't own FF7 characters. only Dania
1. Default Chapter

1 FF7 Fiction  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Dania woke up in immense pain; her head swam as she tried to regain her full vision, which had blacked out around the edges from a pounding headache. The room spun around before her eyes when she sat up; it was all a haze of colours. Her mouth was parched, and she suddenly felt a bout of nausea smack her hard in the stomach. "Ohhh…. Agh…" She moaned when she tried to slide out of bed.  
  
Suddenly, her whole body came to a halt, even the sickness in her stomach paused. She looked around the room, and to her horror, the walls were white, but her bedroom walls were robin's egg blue. This wasn't her room. This wasn't her house, she also observed as she did not recognize the furniture, nor the way the room was arranged. Dania turned back towards the bed she had just crawled out of and realized the man laying there was not her boyfriend either.  
  
"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" She hissed, forgetting her nausea and her major hangover.  
  
She stumbled around the room looking for her clothes, and was just about to bolt when she heard a stirring coming from the bed. "Who the hell are you!" The spiky haired blonde shouted.  
  
"Not anyone of consequence, and since I don't know who you are either, I'll be leaving, let's just keep it at that." Dania hopped on one foot as she shoved her shoe on the other.  
  
"B-but…"  
  
Dania didn't let him finish, and she took that opportunity to get the hell out of there. When she got onto the street, there was nothing on it of significance. Turning back to the man's apartment building, she tried to look for a sign of his presence, and to her relief, there was no sign of him.  
  
She waved down a taxi, and told the driver her address. "You no look so good." The driver responded.  
  
"Just drive for chrissakes!" She snapped.  
  
She did look exceptionally horrible though, and applauded him for his honesty. Her hair was in a disheveled state, her mascara streaked around her eyes, her lipstick faded around her mouth, but the worst thing of all was her neck was covered in bluish black marks, which I'm sure one could guess what they were. She mumbled a profanity under her breath and didn't think the "caterpillar rash" excuse would cut it this time. For one thing, it was the middle of a snowy winter, and for another, who in their right mind would believe a stupid excuse like that?  
  
Dania got home, which was surprisingly closer to where she was than she thought. "You need rest now." The chunky cabby told her as he reached to take her money.  
  
She just nodded; glad to be at her own familiar apartment.  
  
Dania collapsed on the couch as soon as she got into her humble abode. The answering machine beeped, alerting her of new messages, and she went over to listen to them after a relaxing hour's nap.  
  
First message, "Hey, Dania. I guess I missed you last night, baby. Call me." Her boyfriend.  
  
Second, "Dania, OMG! Did you really do what I think you did? I hope Vincent doesn't find out! He'd be really pissed for one thing. Anyways, call me! Tell me all about your night!" Her bone-headed friend, Lauren called, trying to get some gossip, no doubt,  
  
"Yeah, sure 'd tell you about my night, if I could remember what the hell happened." Dania said to herself.  
  
Finally, the third, and last, message, "Oh, um…Hi. This is Cloud. You forgot your purse here. 555-7354."  
  
Dania nearly threw up when she heard that final one, it had to be the guy she woke up to this morning. "How could I be so stupid?" She chided herself.  
  
Picking up the receiver with shaky hands, she dialed the number hesitantly.  
  
"Hello?" A voice said on the other end, but to her disbelief, it wasn't Cloud's voice. It was a female. 


	2. Chapter 2

FF7 Fiction  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Dania nearly fainted, and she had to steady herself by means of the edge of the counter top.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Cloud." She said in what seemed to her like a confident manner, but she wasn't even hearing it, it went by spinning, as did the rest of the room.  
  
The female gave a painful pause, as if she suspected something, "May I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Oh, well it's Dania. I got a call this morning saying he had found my purse at the bar last night." Dania held her breath in anticipation of the response, but to her liberation, it was the one she had hoped for.  
  
"Okay, I'll go get him."  
  
"Hello?" Cloud picked up the phone.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Yes, I have your purse, um, Dania," He sounded like he was going to crack any second, his voice turned to a whisper, "when you get here, act like you don't know me."  
  
Dania knew what he meant, and said she'd be over right away.  
  
Dania walked down the street to Cloud's apartment, where she had woken up in the morning. She had been at a friend's birthday party in celebration of turning 19, and had got so pissed; she had woken up in his bed the next morning. She had no idea how, or why this happened, but it sure wasn't the best of things to occur.  
  
Oblivious to her surroundings, Dania turned onto Cloud's street, and smacked right into a tall figure. "Sorry, Baby." The man apologized.  
  
Dania, just about to tell him off on the way he had spoken to her, realized it was Vincent, her boyfriend.  
  
And it just gets better, she thought bitterly.  
  
"Oh, hi, sorry I…uh didn't see you there." Dania looked at the ground as she spoke.  
  
"Yeah…" He looked at her, but avoided her eyes, and she thought that was a bit odd, but she just went back to find a way of getting her purse without any problems.  
  
"I'm in a bit of a hurry." Dania started to walk away, but she could predict what the next question would be, and there was no way of getting out of it without sounding suspicious.  
  
"Where you goin'?" He asked, hands in the pocket of his dark trench coat.  
  
Yep, she definitely knew that was coming. "Oh, I forgot something and need to pick it up. I left my purse at the bar, and I'm just picking it up."  
  
"But the bar's that way."  
  
"I know, but someone picked it up."  
  
"Well, I'll come with you."  
  
"No!" Dania said a little too quickly and eagerly, "I mean, I don't want to hold you up. You probably have things to do and…"  
  
"No, it's no problem." He said flashing a shy smile.  
  
Dania nodded and tried to match his happiness, but her heart sank further into the deep pit of her stomach. The both fell into step along the sidewalk. Dania's mind was a boggled mess, trying to figure out what to do. "So did you have a good time last night at the party?"  
  
Dania gave a weak smile; the part I can remember was quite pleasant. "It was fine." Dania suddenly realized how lucky she had been. Vincent usually came to the bar after work to meet some of his friends, and the party just happened to fall on the same day as the day he came back from training.  
  
"Nothing in exciting happen?" He asked.  
  
He knew. He had to have known. Had he just asked her that? "Not really. A few of us got drunk." She tried to seem as calm as possible despite the beads of sweat that formed on her upper lip.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
Well, he usually would come out and confront her with the problem instead of dance around it, so maybe he didn't know, but Dania didn't intend on forgetting the possibility. "Here's the building."  
  
"Did one of your friends pick it up?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"You seem to know your way that's all. Usually strangers don't return things these days."  
  
Dania scolded herself for the look she gave him. He didn't see it, but she began to wonder if he had sensed it. This is crazy! I don't even remember what happened, so technically it's not my fault.  
  
"So, which apartment is it?" Vincent asked, ready to press the intercom.  
  
"Uh, 478, I think."  
  
"Come on up." Cloud said, and the door in front of them buzzed.  
  
Dania reached her peak of discomfort when standing outside the door of Cloud's apartment. Dania began t wonder if Vincent could read her mind. He looked into he eyes for a fleeting moment, and shuddered, thinking her eyes could be a portal into her mind. She knocked.  
  
The same girl that had answered the phone answered the door as well. "Oh hi, you must be Dania."  
  
She opened the door wider, inviting them in. "Vincent!" The girl said as he came in behind Dania.  
  
"Tifa." He replied.  
  
"How are you, I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Good."  
  
Dania froze; her mind came to a complete stop. They know each other? 


	3. Chapter 3

FF7 Fiction  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Suddenly Cloud came into view. Dania saw him carrying her purse, his eyes turned from clouded to surprise when he saw Vincent. "Hey, Vincent. Long time no see."  
  
"It's been a while." Vincent agreed.  
  
Dania, still in shock, gave Cloud a puzzled look. "Dania, this is Tifa, and Cloud. We used to be in Avalanche together. Remember, I told you about Avalanche."  
  
Sure she knew. Not that she wanted to, this was an even more intricate problem that the immediate one at hand. If the story of her and Cloud's little rendezvous ever got out, relationships, and long term friendships could be terminated, and Dania was the biggest factor in it. Sure, Cloud was also equally responsible, but him and these other people went further back than she did, and she was just a wedge in a door, remove it and it will close. They could all turn on her easily.  
  
"Well, here's, uh… your purse." Cloud handed it to her, desperately trying to avoid her eyes.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It's funny how Cloud just happened to pick up her purse, and now, here we all are. What a coincidence!" Tifa laughed and smiled at her disbelief.  
  
They stood there a moment, unsure of what to say or propose next. "Why don't we all go out for dinner together or something?" Tifa asked, obviously she thought this was a brilliant idea.  
  
Everyone else thought so too, except Dania and Cloud. But they agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Well, I have to go to work now." Dania said, she had been trying to get away for half an hour, but just as she went to g out the door, Tifa and Vincent would start talking about some of the adventures they all had encountered, and some of their recent endeavors.  
  
"But, you don't work on Sundays." Vincent offered a bewildered look.  
  
Thinking quickly, Dania made up a story. "Oh, well, Lauren's sick, and they called me this morning to come in at noon." She quickly glanced over at the digital clock, hoping it wasn't past noon; it was 11:45.  
  
"I guess we'd better go then. We'll see you tonight for dinner!" Tifa said after them.  
  
"Sure." Dania responded, trusting that her voice sounded warmer than she thought it was.  
  
Vincent stayed quiet for a while, he wasn't one to get too excited over happenings, or at least if he did, he didn't show it. "That was kind of neat bumping into your old friends…" Dania hoped that if he still had suspicions about her and Cloud, that they would be abolished from running into them.  
  
When he didn't say anything, she looked up at him. "Yeah, I guess so…"  
  
When Dania went t turn onto her street Vincent reached for her arm. "It's this way." He said.  
  
"What's that way?" She looked at him, puzzled.  
  
He rolled his eyes impatiently. "The store. You, know, where you work." He stated.  
  
"Oh, yeah," She could have smacked herself, "I'm so tired I almost forgot!"  
  
Dania laughed uneasily, then relaxed when he smiled too. "I'll walk you there."  
  
When they reached the CD store she worked at, Dania stopped at the front door, and turned to give her boyfriend a hug. She was a bit miffed by Vincent's quiet nature he had developed after they had came from Cloud's, then she started to wonder if he knew about Cloud or not. She figured he was suspicious, especially after the way she handled herself over at his apartment.  
  
After she was sure he had left, she went in and out through the back door. "Whatcha up to now? This ain't yer day." Her boss, Mel leaned out from behind the counter.  
  
"Hey, girl," Dania said, "Just passing through."  
  
Mel gave her a strange look then went back to work when a customer came wandering through the door.  
  
Dania rushed through her small apartment, searching for her car keys frantically. She was supposed to meet Vincent, Cloud and Tifa at the restaurant over town in fifteen minutes. Then it hit her; her car was in the shop along with the keys. "What a bloody waste of ten minutes!" She hissed as she dismissed her feelings to look for her runners.  
  
In her tight, slinky cocktail dress that she had hiked up to her thighs, Dania raced down St. James Street, clutching her red pumps as her long black coat trailed out behind her. When she got to the restaurant, she was ten minutes late, and the others had already been seated. Her years of track in high school had worked out in her favour and proved useful after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

FF7 Fiction  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Where were you?" Vincent gestured to his watch.  
  
"I had to run all the way here," She managed between her panting, "Car is in shop."  
  
When she caught her breath, she excused herself to the bathroom to freshen up. She didn't look that bad after her marathon over her, and she did quiet well. Not a single rip in the seams of her dress. Her hair had been given volume from the wind in her face, and he cheeks didn't need any blush.  
  
Satisfied, she returned back to the table. The other three smiled at her when she arrived, and gestured to the waiter that they were ready to order.  
  
Tifa seemed a bit apprehensive towards Dania the whole night. They had jus finished dinner, when Tifa started to get a bit irritated. "Sweetie," she motioned to Cloud, "Why don't you two go to the bar for a few minutes and catch up on things with Vincent."  
  
Dania looked at Vincent and nodded.  
  
They both left, and Tifa turned in closer to Dania. "I saw you and your friends at the bar last night."  
  
Dania felt the air being sucked out of her. "Oh?"  
  
"Was it a birthday party?" Tifa pulled a few threads around the topic for a few minutes, then her mood turned sour, "you got drunk. I saw you with Cloud. He was pissed too."  
  
"Wait, wait. What are you talking about?" Dania tried to save herself with the innocent act at first to see if her black haired nemesis would bend to it.  
  
"You can't just sit there and say nothing happened, I saw it. I work at that bar, you know."  
  
"I don't remember anything that happened after I downed a whole jug of snifter."  
  
"Right, right. Tell me the part about you waking up beside him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't act innocent, I know you're not!" She snarled, "we have been best friends since we were children, and I've always known Cloud and I were meant to be, and now you come along and ruin everything we have!"  
  
"Why don't you ask Cloud's side of the story, I don't remember a damn thing, and that's the truth. All I remember is waking up, and getting out of there faster than a bat out of you-know-where!"  
  
Tifa thought for a moment trying to think of something to say. She seemed to be contemplating the idea of asking Cloud what had happened.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Yes, please go call him over here, would also really like to know what went on last night. Did you ever think that he might not have been drunk, and taken advantage of me? Who came onto whom? He's hurt you before you know, left you without telling you his destination."  
  
"How do you know that?" She whispered angrily.  
  
"Vincent told me about you two."  
  
Tifa seemed to believe her story, which was the truth, not the tangle of lies that had been thrown into the air earlier. She gestured Cloud and Vincent over, and that's when Dania realized Vincent would find out in less than a few minutes of her rendezvous with Cloud. A lump caught in her throat. He would never forgive her after this. It was over for them. "Vincent," Dania looked at Tifa, then Cloud, who was looking a bit worried at the moment, probably because he was watching her and Tifa's heated conversation, "There's something I ought to discuss you." 


	5. Chapter 5

FF7 Fiction  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Dania started to fold her napkin nervously, Vincent recognized this trademark moved, and his face was swept over with a pale shade. "Y-yeah, go on."  
  
"Are you okay?" Dania noticed his nervousness as well, but he never looked this bad. Must've been his day for weird behavior.  
  
"Yeah, j-just go on…"  
  
"Okay. Last night I go so drunk I couldn't remember a thing. When I woke up this morning…"  
  
Cloud was as white as a sheet, the right corner of his mouth twitched, and his eyes flitted among the group.  
  
"I got out of there as quick as I could, and I don't remember a thing."  
  
Vincent showed signs of relief, which left Dania perplexed. "Why do you all of a sudden look so relieved?"  
  
"Oh, uh nothing… So you slept with him?" He said, and looked down at the napkin that Dania had now torn into little miniscule pieces.  
  
"Well, I guess, as I said, I don't really remember. But I woke up with, you know, nothing on, so I'm assuming…"  
  
"Cloud, tell us your side of the story." Tifa demanded.  
  
"W-what do you mean? You heard the story."  
  
"Not your part of it."  
  
"Well…  
  
"You must remember something. You were not so drunk you lost your bearings. You remembered where your own apartment was and you got me there somehow…" Dania helped fish for a story.  
  
"I vaguely remember…"  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember coming to the bar, and drinking… then um, leaving with you, and…"  
  
"So you knew what you were doing!" Tifa screamed, drawing attention, then quieting down a bit more, " How dare you."  
  
"I'm sorry, Tifa. Really, I am. I had no idea what I was doing or what it would do, I was drunk."  
  
"Yeah, but you still knew what you were doing."  
  
Cloud was silent for a while. Dania turned to Vincent. "Why are you acting so strange, and you didn't even get upset when I told you about what happened last night. You didn't even seem happy to see Cloud and Tifa, and you haven't seen them in years."  
  
Vincent looked like an animal being cornered, and he looked at Tifa expectantly. "What?" She barked, and then she started to squirm uneasily in her chair.  
  
Cloud turned his head towards Tifa, and she looked around as if trying to ignore the fact that everyone was expecting her to say something.  
  
"What do you want!" Her eyes darted around to each of their faces.  
  
Vincent widened his eyes to her and mouthed something.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Dania asked him, her anger level was raised a few notches and her curiosity piqued her.  
  
"Tifa…" Vincent started to say impatiently, and Cloud noticed every move the two of them made.  
  
"Are you not telling me something, Baby?" Cloud suppressed a smile as he turned his head to Tifa. 


End file.
